The Twilight Games
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: A crossover between Twilight and The Hunger Games. When two best friends that are secretly in love with each other are selected for the Hungers Ganes what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Growing up in District Twelve

**A/N: This is my first book crossover and obviously it is between Twilight and The Hunger Games. All tributes and characters are from Twilight and The Hunger Games. The other characters belong to me. In saying I don't own Twilight characters or the locations of The Hunger Games they belong to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. I hope you will enjoy this and yes again I'm focusing on the relationship between Carlisle and Esme because they are the best couple ever. Please read and review xxx. **

Every year one girl and one boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen from twelve districts are chosen to compete in a tournament where each tribute fights to the death til there is only one victor thus this is known as The Hunger Games.

"Chels, Chelsea. It is ok." Esme said as she cooed her twelve year old sister as she stared at the calendar. Today was the day of the Reaping. District 12 was one of the worst districts in the land of Panem "Chels it's your first year of the Reaping you won't get picked ok. Now rest Pumpkin okay, I'll be back okay." Esme continued before heading out "It's going to be ok Chels." She finished as she closed the wooden door she started to walk before she bumped into someone "Oh sorry." Esme apologised before noticing it was her best friend Carlisle Cullen. "Whatcha doing Essie?" Carlisle asked in a teasing manner "Trying to help my family." Esme answered as they began to walk together "On Reaping day Esme are you serious Peacekeepers everywhere it is not safe." Carlisle said in a caring manner.

Esme and Carlisle had been best friends since the age of six and met when they were walking through the woods they were so close that they would do anything for each other. They were the same age and liked the same things such as Anime, Art, helping others and most importantly each other they knew everything about each other such as they had both lost their mothers. Anne Platt died in a freak tree accident four years after Chelsea was born while Carlisle's mother had already had a son Matthew died giving birth to Carlisle. Esme's father Tobias took Anne's death hard Esme was only ten at the time and had to become the provider of the family. Meanwhile Carlisle's father Andrew in some way resented Carlisle for the death of Margaret Cullen.

"All I want is either a duck or a pigeon just to feed Chels." Esme said as they snuck into the woods "I don't get The Hunger Games. I mean innocent souls lost in a pointless game where children die it is not worth it." Esme confessed as they sat underneath a tree "I totally get it Essie I do. And by the way Happy Hunger Games." Carlisle said "And may the odds may ever be in your favour." Esme finished and laughed before shooting her arrow and killing a small duck she quickly picked it up and the pair walked back to the District without getting caught. "Ready to hear Lila's squeaky voice." Carlisle asked chuckling Esme rolled her eyes and giggled as she enter the Gob to sell the dead duck.

"Ok. Let's get ready for The Reaping." Esme said glumly

"Yeah I guess so… oh I bought you this." Carlisle replied giving her a necklace of a Mockingjay

"Carlisle it is beautiful. Thank you." Esme said sweetly before kissing his cheek "See you at the Reaping." She continued.

"Yeah…" Carlisle replied "See you with Chels." He continued holding her hand both smiled at other and went their separate ways for the Reaping while doing so Esme bumped into another boy but this boy was not sweet or handsome like Carlisle he was rude, obnoxious and never gave a damn about anyone else but himself his name was Charles Evanson.

"Watch it." He roared at her

"Geez. Sorry." Esme said as she walked past him and continued to walk home.

"Yeah you should be." He muttered angrily and stormed inside his house.

Meanwhile Esme was comforting Chelsea who was having another panic attack Esme began singing the chorus of 'Safe and Sound'

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Chelsea smiled "Come on my pumpkin let's get you ready for the Reaping." Esme said as their dad sat still in his wooden rocking chair "ok my little butterfly I've got your light grey dress and white socks and tattered grey shoes. Alright I need to change too I'll meet you here soon ok." Esme said reassuringly leaving Chelsea to get dressed while she did the same thing. A little while later both girls were dressed nicely Chelsea's light brown hair in two plaits while Esme's caramel hair was in a braid. "Oh Butterfly look how beautiful you are." Esme beamed "Dad doesn't she look beautiful." Esme urged her father "You both look beautiful…my beautiful little girls." Tobias said "Thanks Dad." The girls said in unison "Come give dad a hug girl's family hug time." Tobias said getting out of the chair and hugging his girls tightly. "It will be ok. Mum will watch over us." Esme said making her family smile. Just as she said it the horn blew and everyone in the District knew it was time for the annual Reaping Esme quickly tucked in the tail of Chelsea's blouse and tucked her necklace from Carlisle under her own blouse and held it tightly before taking Chelsea's hand and exiting the house.

**A/N: So what do you think love it hate it. Thank you for reading the start of The Twilight Games. The characters and locations again belong to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. Read and Review it makes me very happy. Chapter 2 will posted soon as possible. Xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Reaping Begins

**A/N: Thank you all to the reviews. Thank you for being as passionate about my stories as I am writing them. Ok I know it is a little Hunger Gamey between Esme and Chelsea but I guess well they are representing Katniss and Prim. Thank you again to all the reviews keep them coming. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins they own Twilight and The Hunger Games. I own too much Pokémon plush toys and items. :D**

"How many times is your name in the Reaping Essie?" Chelsea asked as they walked up the dirt path "25… Same as Carlisle I guess the odds are exactly in our favour. You my little butterfly your name is only in it once you'll be ok I promise you Chels." Esme said in a promising tone "ok you need to get registered they will take some blood it doesn't hurt ok. I'll see you later when you sit with the other little girls ok." Esme reassuringly said. Esme watched as Chelsea got her blood taken and she got hers done she saw Chelsea sit with other little girls Esme coming to the realisation that her sister now a part of the Reaping Esme proceeded to walk to area of the square to sit with other sixteen year old girls as they awaited Mayor Jonas to speak beside him was District 12's escort Lila Hamilton as Mayor Jonas got up and began his repetitive speech.

"These plates are the ashes of what used to be known as North America. Natural disasters such as ferocious storms, fiery fires, and unbelievable droughts were wrecking the land but the land was not destroyed by them, North America was eventually destroyed by a terrible tidal wave. This resulted in the land know known as Panem a shimmering capitol surrounded by thirteen districts which brought good times to the great citizens. Then those fateful dark days began as the uprising of the thirteen districts turned against the capitol. In the end twelve were defeated while one was destroyed. A treaty of treason gave us new laws that guaranteed peace and harmony and so is the one year reminder that the dark days must never ever be repeated this gave us the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games rules are pretty simple this is the punishment for the uprising. Each district will offer one teenage boy and one teenage girl they are all called tributes. These tributes are then transferred to the Capitol, in the end twenty four tributes are brought in to an arena where in several weeks only one victor will remain. Now Miss Lila Hamilton let us choose our tributes for District 12," Mayor Jonas finished.

Lila Hamilton stood up wearing an overly dramatic dress "Attention, attention as Jonas stated one lucky woman and one lucky man will be chosen to honour District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games." Her squeaky voice vibrated all through the entire District "my god." Esme murmured to herself and looked at Carlisle who winked at her she smiled back as Lila continued. "As you all know ladies first." Lila said before heading over to stand in front of a huge jar filled with all the girls between the ages of twelve and eighteen before deciding on a tiny piece of envelope Lila went to stand at the podium where the microphone to say the girl's name.

"Chelsea Platt." Lila Hamilton said

Esme was stunned as Chelsea stood frozen as all the other girls looked at Chelsea Lila spoke for her to come forward "Come Chelsea where are you come on come on up." Her high pitched voice spoke as Chelsea made her way out in the middle of the path she was stopped by a bloodcurdling scream it was made from her older sister Esme.

"Chels…No." Esme yelled as she ran after her little sister before the Peacekeepers stopped her "No I volunteer…I volunteer as Tribute!" Esme stated and walked up to hug a crying Chelsea as her father came up behind her and carried Chelsea away "No Please No." Chelsea yelled as her father carried her further away while Lila congratulated Esme's brave sacrifice "Our very own first volunteer for District 12 isn't that wonderful everyone so wonderful." Lila beamed with her high pitched voice "What is your name dear?" Lila asked as Esme looked on "Esme Platt." Esme answered still looking at the crowd "And that little girl was your sister am I right?" Lila asked and Esme nodded "Yes Esme is my sister." Esme answered sadly.

"Well done Esme you are one truly brave girl." Lila continued "Everyone give a round of applause for Esme Platt." Lila's voice sang but the crowd stayed quiet and instead raised their hands as a show of thank you, admiration and goodbye to a loved one. "Ok wow… now for the boys." Lila said as she made her to the boy's jar of the District randomly choosing an envelope and walked back to the podium and spoke into the microphone saying the name of the boy that was chosen.

"Carlisle Cullen." Lila spoke.

Esme's heart broke her best friend of so many years and most importantly the boy she was secretly and deeply in love with ever since she met him. She looked at Carlisle and he had the same expression on his face as he walked she started to think about Carlisle _"Why Carlisle my best friend, my confident best friend…he looks so handsome in that grey button down shirt and his sparkling blue eyes and that blonde curly hair…he is so perfect I can't kill my best friend or let anyone else kill him."_ Before noticing he was already at the podium shaking hands with Mayor Jonas and Lila before walking over to shake Esme's he looked in her eyes and they shared the same teary eyed expression that he had. He too felt the same way about Esme he couldn't bear any harm coming towards her he began thinking about her_ Esme why Esme my best friend the most beautiful girl in this District her gorgeous heart shaped face and delicate eyebrows with those pretty brown eyes and beautiful caramel hair." _She was absolutely perfect to him even though she was a little curvier than the other girls he was uncontrollably in love with her.

**A/N: chapter 2 done chapter 3 hopefully be up soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Keep it up until next time my friends. Xxxx i would also like to say RIP Cory Montieth. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Tributes of District 12

"Ladies and Gentlemen your tributes of District 12 and the 74th annual Hunger Games Esme Platt and Carlisle Cullen." Lila said clapping "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favour." Lila finished as both Carlisle and Esme were escorted into custody of the justice building by the peacekeeper. Straight away Esme and Carlisle were separated Esme was led to a room on the left while Carlisle went in the room on the right. Esme sat on the soft comfy chair waiting for her family to enter the room Esme looked around the plush room of the Justice Building it was really rich and spectacular as Esme looked around she felt like she didn't belong in a room so rich and luxurious. Meanwhile Carlisle felt the same as he paced back and forth looking out the window watching the entire of District 12 leave the square and go back to their everyday chores.

"Esme." Chelsea yelped as the Peacemakers let her and Tobias in. "Chelsea. It is ok Honey." Esme said as she hugged her little sister "Please Esme try to win Esme please." Chelsea begged "I will win Chels. I'm smart and I know how to hunt and survive. I promise you Chelsea, Matthew will hunt for you don't buy anything of them it's not worth getting your name put in more times. Sell cheese and milk from your calf ok I'll be alright I promise you." Esme promised her little sister before hugging her once more before she turned to her father "You are all she has now you cannot sink back to the way you were when mum died she has no one now." Tobias hugged his daughter and nodded "Now just give me a hug." Esme said trying to lighten the sad mood "I love you dad and I love you Chelsea. Stay safe for me ok." Esme said as Peacekeepers arrived to move Tobias and Chelsea.

In the meantime Carlisle was saying goodbye to his family but his main concern was looking after Chelsea. "Brother please promise me that you'll look after Chelsea please." Carlisle begged "Of course Carlisle I'll look after her for you and most importantly for Esme." Matthew promised Carlisle smiled and nodded and hugged him after he hugged Matthew he turned to his father Maxwell "Do the Cullen name proud son. No matter how you feel about the Platt girl when the time comes do the right thing." Maxwell said smugly Carlisle completely ignored him and gave him a quick hug "Don't let your feelings get in the way Carlisle." Maxwell stated again "Yes…yes father." Carlisle said again not listening to his father's words because he knew in his heart he could never slay his beloved Esme it would kill him eat his soul up if he had to murder Esme he simply couldn't do it he hugged Matthew one more time as the Peacekeepers removed them from the Justice Building.

"Come, come Esme!" Lila said in an over excited manner 'Yes ma'am." Esme sadly replied and walked out of the room trailed by more Peacekeepers. Carlisle at the same time exited the room he was in and was too led out by the Peacekeepers and led out of the Justice Building and led to a private car where Lila sat in the middle of both Carlisle and Esme. "The train is amazing… speeds at 200 miles per hour we'll be in the Capitol in less than two days. You'll enjoy the sights and wonders of the train breakfast, lunch and dinner all of course a three course meals, beds are quite great all great quality linen, staff will be at your beck and call." Lila finished making Carlisle and Esme a sigh in relief when they realised they did it at the same time they looked at each and smirked they were always in sync with each other no matter what the situation was.

The car ride was a rather short ride and it was not long before the luxury car arrived at the train station. The station was packed with Peacekeepers, reporters trying to get a glimpse of the Tributes. Lila of course smiled for the cameras while Carlisle and Esme both faked their smiles. Esme was constantly told how brave she was bout volunteering for Chelsea. She heard it from the reporters, her family and Carlisle; she didn't mind her family or Carlisle or Matthew she just didn't like the fact that the people from the Capitol were saying that she was a hero and a brave young lady when a reporter asked her "Why in the world would you volunteer for the 74th annual Hunger Games?" Esme simply replied "She is my little sister I'll protect her at any cost." Before continuing to the station "I'm still allowed to call you brave right?" Carlisle asked Esme as they slowly but briskly walked to the station "Of course Carlisle you're my best friend…and you are very brave too Carlisle." Esme replied truthfully "Good and yes I guess but to me you're and always be my hero." Carlisle replied as the pair entered the station and prepared to enter the train before doing so however the pair did their special friendship handshake, before stepping on the train and beginning their journey to the Capitol.

**A/N: Chapter 3 now complete. Thank you to those who have red and reviewed this story keep reading and keep the reviews coming because they are so helpful and wonderful. The rights of these locations and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. I'll try to post soon until next time my friends. Xxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here so sorry for the delay last week was very stressful my mum went to hospital and I had look after and all anyway I hope enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4: On the way to the Capitol

"Sit down…I'll go find Marcus." Lila said as she hurried off to find Marcus Arrowington District 12's mentor. "You ok Essie?" Carlisle asked "Yeah what about you Mr Cullen how are feeling?" Esme asked as they finally sat down on the extra comfortable chairs "I'm ok I guess but all I know is that I'm going to protect you but I can't hurt you or kill you you're my best friend Esme." Carlisle admitted "I feel the same way Carlisle I can't kill you. You are my best friend, you have been so many years." Esme said letting a tear slip as Lila and Marcus entered the compartment. "I'm Marcus Arrowington your mentor it is a pleasure to meet you both." Marcus spoke as he sat in front of them with a glass of red wine in my face "Nice to meet you." Carlisle and Esme said together looking at their mentor "I'm going to teach you how to survive and find shelter in The Hunger Games since I won it fourteen years ago." Esme and Carlisle nodded as Marcus continued "Now tell me what are you good at Esme?" Marcus asked as he turned to look at her as she bit her bottom lip "Well I'm great at hunting I guess and I do have one the highest I.Q's in my District." Esme said shyly making Carlisle chuckle "She is an excellent hunter and she is the smartest girl in our District." Carlisle interjected.

"Carlisle is the smartest boy in our District and he is the strongest in our district too. I've seen him lift and throw a bag of flour that weighs like 150 pounds." Esme informed Marcus "That is truly wonderful and I'm pretty sure you two are friends." Marcus said smiling "We're best friends." Carlisle replied rather sadly squeezing Esme's hand "Well that is rather sad isn't." Marcus said back "Well it is too bad." Lila's shrill voice came as she sat down next to Marcus "It is the Hunger Games Marcus…you need to prepare them so at least one of them will win." Lila continued very harshly as she drank her ice tea.

"Lila relax I'll train them to win." Marcus retorted drinking his wine as Carlisle and Esme both ate a cinnamon doughnut each. "Let them think and talk about happy timed before we get to the Capitol." Marcus continued as Esme and Carlisle moved to play a game of cards. It was that moment that both Lila and Marcus noticed the way Carlisle and Esme look at each other and smiled they knew Carlisle and Esme not only cared for each other as best friends but as something more special, they looked at each other as if they were husband and wife they were two people that were unconditionally in love with each other as they laughed and joked both elders knew that they couldn't kill each other.

Esme sat in bed unable to sleep so she decided to get up and sit in the sitting room where Lila sat looking into the orangery-red fire that was burning. "Hi Lila." Esme murmured quietly as she sat in the armchair "Hello Esme." Lila replied back still looking at the crackling fire "Can I join you Lila?" Esme asked politely "Sure Darling sit." Lila replied and then continued "You couldn't sleep Darling." Lila asked Esme shook her head "Too nervous to sleep." Esme answered "I don't blame you dear." Lila replied back to her.

"Esme I need to talk to you about something girl to girl if you don't mind?" Lila asked as Esme nodded almost immediately as Lila began to speak "Marcus and I noticed today the way you look at Carlisle and the way he looks at you well we think that maybe you two are in love with each other." Lila finished as Esme's face started to burn and change to a deep red "Um...well…yes…yes I'm in love with Carlisle I can't help it. I have and always will be in love with Carlisle Isaac Cullen." Esme confessed to Lila while she still blushed "Don't worry Sweetheart I have been through the same thing as you." Lila admitted "Oh really why didn't you get together?" Esme asked now curious "He uh married your mother." Lila sheepishly answered "Oh…I'm…I'm so sorry." Esme apologised "No need Darling." Lila replied "You should get some sleep Esme in less than 12 hours we will be in the Capitol." Lila continued Esme nodded and smiled "Ok. Thank you for the chat Lila." Esme said before wishing her goodnight as she walked back to her compartment she wondered if she would get the chance to tell Carlisle how she really felt about him and also wondered if he would reciprocate the same feelings not long after she fell into a deep sleep.

"Knock, knock." Carlisle whispered as he knocked on Esme's door as she got up the door "Good morning Mr Cullen." Esme replied rubbing her eyes as she started to wake up "There are pancakes, eggs and bacon and Lila said that in two hours we will be in the Capitol…so come on Essie." Carlisle said softly tugging her hand "Ok I'm coming just let me comb my hair I look like a mop." Esme said gliding her fingers through her caramel locks "No you don't you look beautiful as you always do Esme." Carlisle said quietly still pulling Esme along to the dining compartment so they could sit and eat breakfast.

"Whoa there it is!" both Carlisle and Esme exclaimed at the same time as the train started to pull into the Capitol both were holding hands as they waved to the people of the Capitol while doing so Marcus whispered into Lila's ear "I can work with this the Childhood Sweethearts of District 12…they will get a lot of sponsors." He finished as Lila looked at him "Ok Marcus what happens when it is just them two left…they love each other Carlisle they can't kill each other Marcus you know that." Lila said looking at the two teens who were still holding hands and waving to the people Marcus too looked at them "Lila maybe they are the tributes to shake things up for the Capitol." Marcus suggested Lila quickly glanced at them and back at Marcus "I like that idea Marcus but those kids are too sweet and good to get punished by the Capitol." Lila said glumly "Especially Esme…she is my former best friend's daughter she is just like him kind and gentle." Lila said looking at Esme as she continued to smile and laugh with Carlisle as the Capitol's people still continued to cheer and wave.

**A/N: So so Chapter 4 complete…Thank you to all the reviews keep them coming and keep reading too! All rights belong rightfully to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. Chapter 5 hopefully will be up soon. Thank you again to all the reviews they mean so much. Until we meet again my **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Admitting true feelings

"Welcome to the Capitol you will be in the penthouse since you are from District 12. But first you will need to be showered and then you will meet your stylists Alana and Jack so have fun and good luck. And see you at supper ok!" Lila said cheerfully before prancing off leaving Carlisle and Esme alone. Not long after Peacekeepers escorted them separately "See you soon Essie." Carlisle whispered as he headed towards to the men showers while Esme head to the females so she would be prepared to meet Jack "What we are going to do is shower you, comb your hair and shave your legs. So you will look beautiful for when you meet Jack. Alright my name is Ruby and I'll be doing all that for you ok." The person named Ruby said rather snidely "Carlisle thinks I'm beautiful." Esme whispered to herself as she got hot water sprayed onto and was told to soap up and scrub hard.

Meanwhile Carlisle went through the same procedure as Esme getting told what will happen and what must be done he too whispered to himself "Esme likes the I look and act." As he got into the shower and scrubbed himself clean before waiting for Alana to enter the room, while Esme was meeting Jack "Hi I'm Jack and I'm your stylist and I for one think what you did for your sister was truly admiring. She is one lucky girl to have a sister like you." Jack said shaking Esme's hand "I'm Esme. Nice to meet why aren't you congratulating me I mean everyone has done that to me I mean everyone that has spoken to me has why aren't you?" Esme asked confused "Why would I congratulate you… now about your outfit." Jack began "We are normally coalminers because it what our District is best known for." Esme finished for him making him laugh "Yes. But this time I'm going to do something totally different. This my first year here and I wanted District 12 personally." Jack said happily "Know this what is going to happen." Jack started to say

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"You sure it's not dangerous?" Carlisle asked worriedly as he saw Alana and Jack attach the fake flames to their black cloaks "Yes Carlisle." Alana said in a laughing tone "You'll be fine." Jack added smiling "We won't feel a thing Carlisle." Esme said reassuringly Carlisle looked at her and smiled as he helped her onto the carriage before he got on "Fearless?" he asked Esme as they stood "Fearless." Esme replied before they did their secret handshake "Ready to go?" Jack and Alana asked the pair they both nodded and the horses began their trot to the arena they watched as every District left in their special outfit "Ready?" Carlisle asked and Esme nodded and grabbed his hand "Let's give them a show Carlisle." She spoke as he smiled at her as soon as they were out for the world to see them Carlisle and Esme held their hands up in the air proud of who they were and where they come from the audience went crazy with clapping and cheering even one person threw a rose to Esme who caught it and blew them a kiss to the people making them going even crazy. Finally the carriages stopped and President Frost stepped onto the balcony to speak.

"Welcome tributes welcome…and welcome everyone to the 74th annual Hunger Games and may the odds ever be in your favour." He finished as everyone clapped and cheered. Not long after Marcus and Lila along with Jack and Alana clapped "Well done you two very well done." Lila beamed hugging them happily not caring about the fake flames, while Marcus was more cautious "Oh come on Marcus." Carlisle laughed making the rest of the group before hearing a disgusted snort from three people they looked over to see District 1's Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and their mentor Emerald Borton. "Let's go." Carlisle gestured to his tributes and friends as he led them away from prying eyes.

The night passed and it was now five past midnight Esme sat alone listening to the celebrations of everyone in the Capitol her thoughts turned to Carlisle the boy that she loved so very much, the boy that never judged her in anyway her thoughts were disappeared when the boy himself sat next to her pointing his arm around her in a friendly manner.

"Couldn't sleep?" Carlisle asked as he began to rub her arm gently.

Esme shook her head "No I have too many thoughts going on inside my head." She replied.

Carlisle laughed "Oh Essie it's going to be okay I promise you that ok." Carlisle said cuddling her closer to him.

"No it's not ok Carlisle…I can't kill you and I can't let anyone else kill you either I couldn't bear it…God Carlisle I love you more as a friend…I love you in a way that all I want to do is kiss and hug you all day long." Esme confessed and before she knew it his lips were on hers both smiled as they kissed they had to break the kiss to breathe. "Oh Essie I love you too. I've loved you ever since the first day I saw you." The two of them kissed again letting all their feelings come out in every caress. Soon pair had to go to bed "Goodnight my love." Carlisle whispered "Goodnight my darling." Esme whispered back as they gave each other another goodnight kiss before heading to bed, training started tomorrow and both needed to prepare for it.

**A/N: Chapter five done! And now Carlisle and Esme have finally admitted to each how they really feel about each Yay! Chapter 6 will hopefully be up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing keep it up. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. Again thank you to all thoughts to this story. Until next time. xxxx **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Intense Training

"Wakey wakey Essie." Carlisle called as he passed her door "Ok. I'm getting up." Esme said groggily opening to see Carlisle's gorgeous face "Good Morning Carlisle." Esme spoke as she walked with him holding his hand while they continued to walk to the dining room before entering the room they gave each other a quick kiss before going in and sitting down to eat their breakfast "So today is the first day of training so after breakfast you two should go down and begin your training got it." Marcus spoke as they all ate their breakfast Esme and Carlisle nodded "Ok" they said at the same time as they began to eat their second portion of pancakes "Ok Marcus let them eat ok." Lila said as she drank her ice tea "Alright Lila alright." Marcus replied as he finished his own tea Carlisle and Esme giggled as they played footsie under the table.

"Let's go and do this Essie." Carlisle whispered as they entered the training room. Once in the room the pair stuck together and headed to any particular area of the training room. As they passed they noticed the tributes from the other Districts all training. They saw a bronzed hair boy around the age of 17 dodging knives that were being thrown by a short girl with spikey black hair. "Great going Edward." The girl chirped "You too Alice." Edward replied as Carlisle and Esme smiled and continued to walk together when they saw a blonde girl shooting arrows while a copper skinned boy practiced his snares "Watch it Blondie!" the boy said laughing "For the last time Jacob my name is Rosalie." Rosalie screamed flicking her golden ponytail back and started to shoot more arrows out, they saw a girl with glasses who was referred to Angela help a strong boy with curly dark hair who Angela called Emmett practice lifting and camouflaging, while two copper skinned tributes most likely twins one was a boy and the other a girl changing the areas at a fast pace while a lean blonde boy adapted to the air with his tribute partner a girl with long brunette hair. Meanwhile six copper skinned tributes worked together they called each other Sam, Kim, Emily, Jared, Paul and Rachel. In the glint of her eye she saw a small girl with bronzed ringlet hair she was about the same size and the same age as Chelsea "Ness" a boy called for her "You can't catch me Benny." The girl called Ness taunted before running off. Esme and Carlisle smiled at each and happily found an area that was free.

Before they could get there Esme fell into a pit that was dug purposely "Esme you ok." Carlisle said as he helped her out of the pit "Yeah." Esme said as she held her hand as this was happening four sets of laughter took place they looked to see Jessica and Mike laughing with a dark coloured boy and a girl with silvery blonde hair "Great work Ty." The girl said "Thanks Lauren." Tyler replied snidely "Don't worry about it Es." Carlisle spoke before continuing "Take this and shoot over there." Carlisle gestured over to a target that was over 100 metres away. "Carlisle I couldn't look how far it is." Esme said back "they are looking at you like you are open can of puppy chow. I've seen you shoot further than that believe in yourself." Carlisle said before Esme set the bow and arrow up and shot the arrow directly on the bullseye "Yes." Carlisle breathed as he high fived her while the careers shocked looked on. "Told you, you could do it." Carlisle boasted slightly while hugging her "Now show them what you can do lift that 250 pound medicine ball and throw it over there." Esme said in a serious tone "Es..." Carlisle started but Esme cut him off "Yes you can." Carlisle smiled and picked it up the heavy ball before throwing it to the furthest corner of the room hitting metal equipment in the process "Great work." Esme said high fiving him "WHOA you are strong man!" the boy named Emmett said passionately high fiving Carlisle.

"Thank you" Carlisle said wearily as Esme stood next to him "Hi there you are so small I could crush you." Emmett said to Esme "O...k" she replied freak out before a weight flung to her legs "Hi there I'm Esme." Esme said as she bent down to talk to Ness. "I'm Renesmee" she replied back before tackling the boy named Benny to the ground "I don't see why we can't ally ourselves with each other the careers do it why can't we." Emmett said as he carried Angela repeating the phrase "Whoop Whoop." Carlisle looked back and to Esme and back to Emmett "We'll think about." As Emmett nodded and carried Angela away. Carlisle took Esme's hand so they could train some more "Are you really going to think about it Carlisle?" Esme asked as she got a dozen of knives and sharp objects "As I said to Emmett Es we'll think about…Now let's train." Carlisle answered her question "Now let's do it." Esme said as they began their own training.

"Ah God I love spaghetti Bolognese my favourite." Marcus exclaimed as everyone sat down "Calm down Marcus." Lila said as Esme and Carlisle began to eat their plates "yum." Esme said happily while Carlisle nodded approvingly after dinner apple pie was served for dessert "You know that your District is the only District to get dessert not even the careers get dessert." Lila addressed as Carlisle and Esme nodded silently at Lila as they tangled their feet together both silently blushing as their feelings for each other were deepening further. Later that night while Lila, Marcus, Jack and Alana were sleeping Carlisle snuck in to Esme's room to talk about being allied with the other Districts, Carlisle immediately cuddled her close to him "So what is the plan?" Esme asked as she smiled into his embrace "I think it is a got idea we'll talk to Emmett about it tomorrow ok cause if 1 and 2 can ally themselves with each other why I we." Carlisle replied before too long the pair were making out like crazy "Stay." Esme murmured against his lips and that exactly what he did.

**A/N: Chapter 6 is now done. Hopefully chapter 7 will be up soon. Thank you to all of the reviews and for all of those who read this story. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and Suzanne Collins. Thanks again for reading and reviewing keep it up. Until next time my friends. xxxx **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Talking to the other districts

**A/N: So sorry for delay I just started work and my old USB died with all my chapters on it. Anyway thank you for all the support keep it up. All rights belong to the authors. Enjoy chapter 7.**

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Carlisle murmured into Esme's ear before gently kissing her cheek. "And good morning to you prince Charming." she softly replied back gently running her fingers though his blonde hair "Did you have a nice sleep?" Esme asked cuddling closer to him "Of course I had my beautiful Esme in my arms it was the perfect way to fall asleep and to wake up to." Carlisle said as he rubbed her arms. The pair laid in a comfortable silence sometimes chatting to each other but mostly kissing and murmuring 'I love yous' before Carlisle finally spoke "We best be getting up my love" he said stretching a little Esme nodded and the pair got up and made the bed before the two again expressed how they felt about each. "Let eat our breakfast before training starts." Esme said happily as she and Carlisle walked lovingly down the hall to the dining area. The pair arrived at the room and Carlisle noticed his favourite breakfast "Fruit salad." before kissing Esme's cheek while everybody was in the room "I'm guessing you have expressed how you feel about each other." Lila said smiling as Marcus nodded and the stylists clapped "Come Es let's eat." Carlisle whispered before they sat down.

"Hi Mate." Emmett said happily "Hi Emmett." Carlisle answering back lacing his fingers with Esme "Let's talk" Carlisle continued as they walked away to speak "Ok. Angie get the others." Emmett told his district member she nodded and called over Ben, Ness, Rosalie, Jacob, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Seth and Leah. All of them immediately followed them and pretending to be practsing their snares skill. "So it is set all of us will change the games for ever.' Emmett boomed quietly they all nodded and went back to their basic training such as arrow shooting, throwing heavy items and knife throwing and dodging. The training that proved that they were truly tributes for their district.

Marcus told them to so their skills to prove they were the best. Esme was shooting her arrows perfectly and Carlisle threw the medicine balls at the target accurately. "Alright Es..you can do this I believe in you we all do." Carlisle whispered in her ear before kissing her lightly 'I love you." Esme murmured to Carlisle "I love you too." he replied back the pair reluctantly parted and Esme was called to perform. Esme excelled in her arrow skills as Carlisle excelled in his strength and it was no time for the scores. "Don't fidget." Carlisle told Esme as Morgan Littleman began to speak and tell the order of scores.

District 1: Mike Newton with a score of 10

District 1: Jessica Stanley with a score of 9

District 2 : Tyler Crowley with a score of 9

District 2: Lauren Mallorey with a score of 9

District 3: Edward Masen with the score of 8

District 3: Alice Brandon with a score of 9

District 4: Jacob Black with a score of 6

District 4: Rosalie Hale with a score of 7

District 5: Emmett McCarty with a score of 10

District 5 Angela Webber with a score of 5

District 6: Jasper Whitlock with a score of 9

District 6: Isabella Swam with a score of 4

District 7: Seth Clearwater with a score of 8

District 7: Leah Clearwater with a score of 8

District 8: Ben Cheney with a score of 7

District 8: Renesmee Yorkie with a score of 8

District 9: Sam Uley with a score of 7

District 9: Kim Sarrowington with a score of 5

District 10: Jared Eping with the score of 9

District 10: Emily Young with a score of 4

District 11: Paul Jericho with a score of 8

District 11: Rachel Hogan with a score of 7

District 12: Carlisle Cullen with a score of…11

District 12: Esme Platt with the score of…10

"A ten" Esme said to herself "Wow" she continued but Carlisle heard her "It's not just a wow Princess it is so much more." He said picking her up and twirling around "It is bloody awesome." Marcus boomed "Both scores are perfect just perfect." Lila beamed as Carlisle sat Esme down to kiss her very passionately "Oh Ok Lovebirds…Cut it out." Lila joked as the pair broke apart very reluctantly and everyone went their separate ways Esme led Carlisle to her room as they sat down on the bed together "Es…we all have targets on our backs well me, you and Emmett the careers we straight away target us but I will not let anyone come near you I'll protect you and when we win I will marry you I promise you that." Carlisle honestly admitted as he ran a rand through her hair "And I will not let anything happen to you Carlisle. I love you with all my heart and I always will love you and when we win it would be an absolute honour to be called your wife and to be called Mrs Esme Cullen." Esme said kissing her fiancée with all her might he reciprocated the notion by kissing her with all his might as well the pair made out for over an hour before they grew tired but the pair laid together in a warm happy embrace and happily and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

The days went on and training pretty much resumed before too long the interviews took place and Morgan Littleman spoke to each tribute individually. Now it was the night before the actual games after a delicious celebration dinner that consisted of Hamburgers, Pizza, Chips, Hotdogs and soft drink followed up with a delicious dessert everyone in the penthouse went to sleep Carlisle sat with Esme in his arms and the pair talked, hugged and kissed while murmuring 'I love you' to each other and again the couple fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Games begin

"Morning Carlisle, morning Esme." Lila said as the pair entered the dining room to have breakfast before heading down for the games to begin. "Morning Lila." The pair said in unison but in a very sad manner and tone as they sat down and to eat their breakfast. "Don't worry you two it will be fine." Lila said trying to cheer them up "yeah" Carlisle said sadly "we can survive Carlisle." Esme said squeezing his hand softly "I'm not killing you Esme nor that I'm letting anyone else kill you." Carlisle admitted once again "I know that Carlisle…I know and I won't let anyone else kill you nor will I ever kill you." Esme replied back kissing him softly with whispering "I love you." Which Carlisle replied back in a passionate way. "This will work out Esme. Our plan with Emmett I promise you I love you so much. And when we do I will marry you and have a lot babies with you and we will live happily ever after." Carlisle assured his fiancée thanking god that Marcus, Lila, Jack and Alana were out of the room and were not listening to their conversation.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"We will be alright Esme." Carlisle soothed her as he hid her Mockingjay pendant under her clothes "See you soon I promise you." He continued before they were separated into girls and boys, they were quickly placed into their assigned seats and waited as they watched their trackers being zapped into their arm. Before too long Esme said goodbye to Jack as did Carlisle with Alana, they were soon put in the pods that they were assigned to and were waiting to see the field also known as the Cornucopia and hear the countdown as they were lifted into the field Esme and Carlisle crossed eyes with each Carlisle looked at her deeply and she nodded and turned to see the clocked that was now up to 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. A sound was made and they were released everyone started running. Esme quickly ran to Renesmee and scooped her up "It's going to be fine Ness I promise you." Trying to promise Renesmee but unable to get the faces of the careers grinning at her in a vicious manner. They got to the closest tree to cave and climbed up it, to make sure they were safe.

Esme cuddled Renesmee close to her as they waited at the tops of the oak trees as they heard the cannons counting them as each of them sounded.

"1

2

3

4

5

6

7"

"7" murmured Esme as cuddled close to Renesmee "Shush Ness it's going to be fine Ness it's going to be I promise to look after you ok I promised Ben." Esme cooed as she waited for anybody else. A little while later Esme heard Carlisle's signal for her she answered back he immediately climbed up to meet his fiancée and Renesmee "Carlisle." Renesmee smiled as Esme held her "hey girls." He said as he got comfortable putting Esme between his legs and whispering "My Esme." Esme smiled and cuddled close "I don't care that the world is watching I need to do this." Carlisle stated before wrapping Esme and kissing Esme on the lips, Esme smiled under his touch before they were interrupted by Renesmee "Carlisle where is Benny?" she asked as Carlisle grew pensive "I'm so sorry Ness." Carlisle mumbled as Esme started to cry "Who did it and who else is dead?" Esme asked rubbing Renesmee arms "Uh Lauren killed Ben. The others that are dead are Emily, Rebecca, Kim, Jared and Angela the careers they are so quick and remorseless." He replied solemnly wrapping is arms around the both of them. Before too long the trio started to headed to cave while doing so a rock was hurled narrowly missing Esme but with Carlisle's strength he hurled it back and heard a groaning before silence as the they climbed into the cave that noticed that it was spacious Renesmee smiled as she saw Carlisle and Esme hug a little close together and decided to join in the pair smiled and hugged her tightly thanking that they were still alive and healthy.

Two more cannons went off as the trio tried to make themselves comfortable when they heard Emmett "Hey Guys." Emmett said a little lowly with a crying Rosalie in his arms. "Rose what happened?" Esme asked as she saw her watery eyes. "Jake is dead he died just then. So is that guy Paul… I think it was you guys but after the rock killed Jacob he flung the rock but it came back and it crushed his upper body so even is even." Rosalie said smiling as Renesmee sat on her lap "All we know is that Districts 1 and 2 still have two people, we don't know for 3, obviously Rosie for 4, it's only me for five, no word or signal from 6,7. Renesmee is from 8, the boy from 9 is still here, 10, 11 are gone and you two are from district 12." Emmett analysed while sitting with Carlisle.

"Hey Guys." Seth chirped as twin Leah entered along with him. Seth immediately sat on the rocks while Leah got herself a little water out of the bag Carlisle had got. "Have you seen or heard from any of the others?" Carlisle asked as he pressed a kiss on Esme's cheek "I think I saw the tiny black haired girl in one of the trees she is jumping her way here…" "I'm here." Bella informed making Leah angry "I was talking." Leah snipped quietly Rose heard and gave a soft giggle. "Hi there… I found this one resting one of the trees." Jasper said as he entered the cave carrying Alice's petite form. Before too long Edward had entered the cave carrying one of the bags before slumping on the ground "T…tired." He softly murmured. The other tributes smiled and rested why they could.

**A/N: Chapter 8 is complete. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 9 hopefully be up soon as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Working Together But Torn Apart

"We will watch out from 9pm-12am than Seth and Leah will watch from 12am-3am and Rosalie and Emmett will keep watch 3am-6am. Is everyone ok with that." Carlisle asked as everyone got settled for the night. While on watch Carlisle and Esme sat close together when they heard male voice call out "you there" the pair looked to see the boy from 9 "I mean no harm I just wanted to know if I could join your group?' the boy asked Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and nodded he smiled and climbed up to join them "Sam is my name." Sam said as he finally getting up. "I'm Carlisle and this is my well fiancée Esme." Carlisle spoke as the pair shook Sam's hand "Nice to meet you and congratulations to the both of you." Sam said as he got comfortable in the cave soon Sam fell asleep while Carlisle and Esme kept watch, talked and kissed before the brother and sister duo took over for them the pair again slept near each with Carlisle spooning Esme. Before too long light started to shine through the cave Esme opened her eyes slightly to see Rosalie and Emmett kissing. Esme smiled to herself as cuddled herself closer to Carlisle thinking that two more tributed had found love within the Hunger Games.

"Ok let's go." Emmett said as he put one of the backpacks on his back and took Rosalie's hand "Yep" Sam agreed as he took another bag while Carlisle took another bag and Esme's hand. "Let's do this." Jasper piped up as he helped Alice up the group left and headed further and further away from the careers resting by the rivers to fill the empty water bottles. As the group continued they each paired up Alice was holding hands with Jasper while Edward and Bella kept close together which made the Capitol swoon with encouragement. But the Gamemakers were discouraged by their moments and decided to add some extra effects to separate the group "Gia set some of the fireballs on them in every direction I want them separated." Sundance the Gamemaker instructed her workers and they did as they were told.

"Do you smell that?" Esme asked Carlisle as they continued to walk further along, as she held onto Carlisle's hand and onto Renesmee's hand with her other hand "Smell what?" Carlisle asked her back "I don't know it smells like fire or smoke. Something like that." Esme answered as the wind blew she touched her face and looked on the tips of her fingers to see that they were black. "Ash" she murmured to herself and held on tighter to Carlisle's hand along with Renesmee's as she felt uneasy about something she couldn't shake off something bad was going to happen but she did not know what it was. She heard rapid noises and the smell of fire became stronger and then all over the field ten fireballs were fired at them.

"What the…" Emmett screamed as they tried to scatter around and stick together but sadly failed. Carlisle lost grip of Esme's hand "ESME" He called for her but was cut off as several fireballs hurled towards them "Stay with me Ness … just keep holding my hand… CARLISLE ANSWER ME PLEASE." Esme yelled as she held onto Renesmee's hand and the pair ran "Esme…I can't…I can't run anymore." Ness panted to Esme, Esme quickly picked her up and ran turning to a left in a sharp turn to avoid being crushed by a tree "It's going to be ok Ness I promise we will find the others." Esme assured Renesmee before screaming in agony. "Oh that is going to hurt." Esme continued rubbing her burnt arm and continued to run. Finally they reached a cave climbing inside of it. Renesmee fell asleep straight away while Esme got a bottle of water on her burn wincing quietly so she wouldn't wake Renesmee as she sat up a little parachute came to her Marcus had given her a tiny bowl of medicine that is when she heard three cannons.

Esme tossed and turned all night thinking about the three cannons that fired plagued her thoughts she just hoped one of the cannons didn't mean Carlisle was dead. "Please I need Carlisle please I don't want him dead I…" Esme cried herself to sleep. Meanwhile Carlisle was in one of higher branches of a tree desperately needed Esme's touch and smell he also heard the three cannons and hoped it was not Esme he would be able to cope without her he meant what he said he wanted to marry her he want to be the father to their children he pictured a little girl that exactly looked like Esme caramel curls, big brown eyes, dimples, a heart-shaped face. "Please be ok Essie for me I want to marry you and I'm going to be the father of our future children and I'm going to be the happiest man on earth because I'm going to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life I love you Esme so much and I need you now." He whispered as he too fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning Esme pulled out some cooked duck wings for her breakfast she heated them softly. Carlisle smelt the duck and followed it hiding in the shadows just in case the careers saw or heard him. "God I hope this is Esme." He murmured to himself as he made his way through the bushes and trees closer to the burning duck smell. Ness smiled as Esme handed a piece of duck drumstick "Thanks" Renesmee smiled making Esme smile a little "You miss him don't you?" Renesmee asked Esme. Esme nodded sadly "I do Ness I really do miss him." Ness got up and hugged her tightly. At that very moment she heard hers and Carlisle's secret callout to each other "Carlisle!" Esme squeaked he immediately looked up to see her messy caramel hair. "Esme!" he quietly exclaimed as he climbed up the nearest tree so he could jump in the cave he immediately kissed Esme "I love you." Esme happily murmured "I love you too." He happily replied "Hey Nessie." He said as he settled in and cuddled into Esme who kept close to him. He put his chin on her head smelling her caramel curls.

**A/N: Chapter 9 is now done Yay! So who do you think is dead?... you will find out soon. Thanks for those who have red and reviewed this story… keep it up as I'll try to post more of the chapters as soon as I can. Thanks again see you soon. :D **


End file.
